As We Meet Again
by NynaeveIshizu
Summary: SasuSaku, SakuSasu. She finally returned. But what awaits her ahead? Rating may go up


A lone figure engulfed in darkness stood on top of the hill, staring at the star-covered sky. Five years. Five long years and she had finally returned.

"Konoha…" she whispered longingly. "Sasuke…" that name followed.

Their last encounter was when she was still fifteen. They fought for him to come back but to no avail. However they did manage to prevent Orochimaru from making him his vessel. After that they fled thinking they have at least three more years until the time comes again. And then one day two ears later Uchiha Sasuke stepped inside the hidden village of the Leaf dragging Orochimaru's lifeless body with one hand and carrying his katana in the other.

After a long trial the Uchiha was finally free and back with team seven. But then another problem came up – they now had one extra member. No one wanted Sai to leave and if either Sasuke or Naruto left then the other would be miserable. So there was only one option left. Neither said a word but when the time came for their next meeting they no longer had four members – Haruno Sakura was gone. They later found out that by her own free will she had quit their team and had gone on a long journey to improve her skills. And now it was time for them to meet again.

She jumped from the hill and landed on her feet quietly like a cat. It was a five-year-long mission she had finally completed.

'After Tsunade-sama had nothing left to teach me she asked me if I wanted to improve other skills… Somehow…I feel I've become a better ninja', the pink-haired cherry blossom thought with a smile.

After a while she finally reached the gates and was let in.

"It feels so nice! As they say 'home, sweet home'!"

Braking into a sprint she headed straight to the Hokage tower. Everything was just the way she had left it. Finding herself in front of the big familiar door she knocked four times, indicating it was indeed her. And in a split second the door flew open and she was trapped in a strong embrace.

"You're finally back! I missed you so much… my apprentice…"

"Tsunade-shishou…" the girl said with a smile of content gracing her features.

The blond woman let Sakura in and the cherry blossom found herself staring at the oh-so familiar dark ebony eyes of the ex-teammate she had longed to see so much.

"Sakura.", he greeted her stoically with no emotion whatsoever. 'Same old Sasuke…Although he's even more handsome then before… Is that even possible!?'

"How nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun." she said resisting the urge to throw herself at him and kiss him until he can't breathe anymore. Inner Sakura was already drooling at the mental image…

"Sakura…The whole village knew you'd be back today but I'm really sorry to say I have to send you on another mission tonight. It won't take more then a couple of hours since there will be two people but we need your skills as a medic and your strength." Tsunade said sadly.

"I haven't been home for five years…a few more hours away won't kill me!" the pink-haired said with a smile.

"Okay then. The mission is to assassinate three S-rank criminals heading toward our village. Sasuke will be your partner. By the way congratulations on passing the AMBU exams 2 years ago! I'm really proud of you Sakura"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" with that both Sakura and Sasuke bowed and left.

**Sakura's PoV **

"They needed two ninjas for THAT?!?" I said as I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sakura…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I had to. If Sai or Naruto left it would be really miserable to all the rest. You were out of the question since you came back because of the team… The only option left was me. I thought no one would care anyway." Sasuke stared at me for a while and then sighed.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes." Was all he said. I was left dumb folded staring at his retreating back. I caught up to him and smirked as realization hit me.

"Oh, what's that? Did the great Uchiha Sasuke actually miss me?" He didn't say a word and just continued walking. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn" but my eyes caught a slight smirk on his face.

To be continued…….

**A/N **So… what do you think? I haven't written in a while… And yes, I know I promised I'd continue "That Time" but inspiration hasn't hit me on what to write yet ;;;; Gomen ne! I'll continue it soon!

But now it's this fic! Want me to continue? (I will but I had to ask just in case –laughs-)

Anyway please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
